The present invention relates to printer ribbons and cartridges and an improvement thereof for re-inking the ribbons and cartridges and a method for so re-inking including a system to inform a printer user when re-inking is necessary. The following describes existing technologies for printer ribbons and methods available to users of the ribbons for re-inking.